


Sit

by Kitty_Drakeheart



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 17:24:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4714253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitty_Drakeheart/pseuds/Kitty_Drakeheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evelyn has been thinking about Cullen on her throne. Completely shameless smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sit

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by this very NSFW artwork posted by ceranna on the Cullenmancer reddit- http://imgur.com/agWcdOp ...I decided it absolutely required some words. Enjoy.

“Evelyn, what are you doing?” Cullen asked as he was practically dragged, hand-in-hand with Evelyn, long the main hall. He didn't sound particularly curious, more exasperated by the Inquisitor's mysterious behaviour.

“You'll see.” Evelyn replied vaguely, glancing back over her shoulder. She saw Cullen frown and look around the hall.

“Where is everyone?” Cullen asked suddenly. “Shouldn't there at least be some guards in here?” Evelyn shrugged and pulled Cullen up the stairs towards the throne.

“I sent them away- there's nothing in here to actually guard.” She hauled Cullen towards her, manoeuvring him until he was standing in front of the throne. “Sit.” Cullen looked behind him and raised an eyebrow.

“Why?” He responded, folding his arms.

“I've been thinking about something.” Evelyn said, stepping towards him. She placed her hands on his armoured shoulders, wrapping them around her neck and bringing her face close to his. Without hesitation, Cullen leant in and pressed their lips together. Evelyn moaned instantly, sliding her tongue over Cullen's bottom lip. His arms wrapped tightly around her waist as he deepened the kiss, his own tongue running over hers. She nipped at his lip, moving away from him and giving him a gentle nudge backwards. Cullen sighed but obliged, sitting down on the throne. His hands came to rest on the arms of the chair as he leant forwards.

“Now will you tell me what you are up to?” The scarred side of his mouth was pulled up in an indulgent smile. Evelyn bit her bottom lip, keeping her eyes on Cullen and noting how his grip on the arms of the throne tightened ever so slightly, breath hitching just a little at the gesture. She brought her hands up to the front of the robes she so often wore before going to sleep at night. With nimble fingers, she undid the clasps slowly, Cullen's eyes watching every movement. There was a sharp intake of breath as she shrugged the robes off her shoulders to pool at her feet, leaving her completely exposed in front of him.

“Evelyn...” He hissed, eyes eventually finding their way back to her face. She reached around the back of her head, pulling out the clasp and shaking her brown hair down her back. “We shouldn't...” Cullen said quietly, tongue flicking out over his lips even as he said it. Evelyn lowered herself to her knees in front of him, running her hands up his thighs.

“Are you sure about that?” Evelyn teased, tilting her head and looking up at him. She ran her fingertips over his crotch, drifting over the growing hardness of his cock. Cullen groaned slightly, fingers gripping the throne tighter as he spread his legs apart.

“No...” He whispered.

That was enough encouragement for Evelyn. She unfastened his trousers, running her hands around the backs of Cullen's thighs to the curve of his arse, silently indicating with a small push upwards for him to raise his hips. He complied, allowing Evelyn room to pull his trousers down his thighs and passed his knees to his ankles. Evelyn moved closer, kneeling on the bunched fabric as she placed open mouthed kisses up one of Cullen's thighs while running her hand up the other. She traced her fingers up his cock, stroking back down before circling it with her hand. Cullen's hips thrust up into her palm as she began to move it, slowly stroking and squeezing at his length.

“Evelyn...” Cullen groaned, the sound sending a pulse of heat through her groin. “Please...” She ran her tongue teasingly up Cullen's cock, flicking it gently over the tip.

“Please?” Evelyn looked up at him, a small smirk playing on her lips. Cullen's eyes darkened with lust and he snaked his fingers into her hair, never breaking her gaze as he wordlessly pushed her mouth down onto his cock.

Evelyn moaned around it, taking as much as she could into her mouth before slowly pulling back up again. Cullen's grip on her hair tightened and he urged her back down, using his own hand to bring her up again. She heard Cullen's head fall back against the throne with a muffled thud and she allowed him to dictate her movements. She moved her hand up and down in time with her lips, palm moving with slickness through the saliva her mouth was leaving behind. She moaned again as the tip of Cullen's cock neared the back of her throat and he groaned, hips thrusting up to meet her mouth with every dip of her head. He groaned loudly, breathing already growing more rapid and Evelyn glanced up through her lashes at him.

His head was back, eyes closed and mouth open, letting out a constant stream of gasps and groans. Cullen began to urge Evelyn's head up and down faster, his hips bucking more fiercely as he fucked her mouth in earnest. She moaned at the sensation of it, clenching her thighs tight and feeling her own wetness against her skin.

“Maker, Evelyn ...Evelyn...” Cullen groaned out her name over and over, pulling almost painfully on her hair. She dug her nails into the muscles of his thigh as Cullen's hips jerked upwards. He let out a long groan and she took the whole long, hard length of him into her mouth as he came. She swallowed his release down, squeezing at his cock and moaning around him.

Evelyn kept her mouth around him until the fingers in her hair eventually loosened. She pulled herself away a little, Cullen's cock leaving her mouth as she sat back and looked up at him. He had one arm flung over his eyes, chest rising and falling rapidly while he attempted to get his breathing back to a normal pace. Nothing in that moment could have stopped the satisfied grin that split her lips. After a few moments, Cullen let his arm fall back down onto the throne and he looked down at her with glassy eyes. One side of his lips pulled up into a smirk.

“You look very pleased with yourself.” He remarked, voice somewhat hoarse from his previous groaning. Evelyn smiled up at him, tossing her hair over her shoulder and letting her eyes roam down Cullen's body before drifting back up to meet his gaze again.

“How could I not be?”


End file.
